Love? Yeah, I think so
by DaughterofAphrodite101
Summary: All the new couples of The Hunger Games trilogy come together to form one big and not always so happy family. PLEASE R&R! reviews are like steroids for authors (only in a good way) :)
1. Shut up, Princess

Effie's P.O.V

Trinket's the name, Effie Trinket. I am the former escort for district 12. It's been a year now since the rebellion and Haymitch is still a drunk. I look over at him and he is mindlessly staring at me. Nothing unusual there, but I see something in his eyes. What is it, sorrow? Pain? It vanishes as quickly as it came so I decide to let it slide. But I can't help feel a pang of guilt for this man. What has he been through? What made him what he is today? I want to ask him but I decide against it. I look around his home and it's a mess. How can he stand to live in this place? It's a pig stye! Oh, I shouldn't say that, it's an insult to pigs. I bend down and pick up one of the many bottles scattered around the room. Haymitch whistles and I look up. He doesn't do anything and I get back to work. A growl escapes from his throat and I turn around. He's lying on the couch, in his drunken state, with an amused smirk on his face. I, however, am not amused.

"Will you quite tell me what the problem is Mr. Abernathy?" I snap.

"Oh there's no problem, no problem at all. _Ms._ _Trinket_" He says mockingly.

"Then wipe that silly smile of your face." I say. He does as he's told, and I see that look in his eyes again. I feel sorry for him once again and I feel a trace of tears well up in my eyes. I push them back down and wonder

"Do I feel something for this man? I couldn't possibly. Could I?" I put that that thought out of my mind and pick up another bottle and dump it in a garbage bag.

"Haymitch" I suddenly blurt out.

"mmm" is all he says in return

"Why do you drink?"

"Why do you care?"

"I do have feelings you know. And because I deserve to know Haymitch. I worked with you for nearly 6 years so I have a right to know."

"I drink 'cause of all the shit the Capitol did to mess me up Eff, that's why."

I have a feeling there's more to subject but i decide to let it drop. I head off to go do some more cleaning.

Haymitch's P.O.V

Effie Trinket, the careless, oblivious to all hardship Trinks? care? That's something new. I find Effie just in time to see her bend down again. That lady has one nice behind.

"Stop it, Abernathy" says a voice in the back of my head "You can"t like Effie"

"But you do"

"But you can't"

The two voices argue in my head until the fact that I like her has won. It always does. I decide to make my move. I get up and stumble over to Effie. I purposely knock over a vase behind her and make no effort to catch it. She jumps at the crash and whips her neck around. It's a surprise she didn't get whiplash at that.

"Haymitch!" she screams. I involuntarily cover my ears and say

"God, Princess! Keep it down, will ya? I could've gone deaf!"

"Well I'm sorry Haymitch, but you scared me. Besides, you could have knocked something really important over!"

She drones on and on and I decide it's time to make my move. I kiss her. She almost responds to the kiss but pulls away all the same. She look totally confused and dazed and I smirk. That look will be in my mind forever. She's apparently unable to talk so I fill in the awkward silence by saying

"Shut up, Princess." That brings her back to reality and she says.

"That was to get me to be quiet?"

"Yeah, it was."

"Well then I think I should talk more often."

"Oh no, that's o-" then I realize what she meant by that and give a triumphant smirk. She leads me upstairs to change into something, well... cleaner.


	2. We're doing 'work'

Cinna's P.O.V

I'm Cinna, a former Hunger Games stylist and a magazine editor. I'm at the the new Capitol coffee shop with Portia, discussing the latest issue of 'Capitol Couture.' Portia has long, pitch-black hair and bright green eyes. She wears too much lipstick and blush, but I can look past that. Oh, but those eyes, those beautiful, piercing green eyes. I take a sip of my coffee and look into them.

"Cinna? Cinna!" says Portia, waving her hands in front of my face.

"Huh, what?" I say as I tear my gaze away from her eyes

"Well?"

"Well what? Huh, what'd you say?"

"Seneca's beard style, or Ceasar's hair colouring?" she explains to me like I'm a 5 year old.

"In our magazine?" I ask, obliviously.

She rolls her eyes and says "No, on our Christmas cards. Yes in our magazine."

I smirk as I imagine Santa with blue hair and a beard like Seneca Crane's. "The beard style, it's more natural" I say, finally making some sense. Alright, I know that his beard isn't natural, but it's better than blue hair!

Portia's P.O.V

Of course Cinna wants all natural. He's totally for it! But it's not like he needs all of the Capitol Couture, he's perfect without it. All he wears is some gold eyeliner and that's all he needs. He's so handsome. Whenever I look at him I feel something inside of me. A passion, a love for this wonderful man. Anyway, back to the magazine.

"Cinna, I know that you like to keep it simple, but the Capitolites don't!"

"Then why don't we but both ads in?"

"Because Cinna, there's only room for one more add in this issue."

"Oh." is all he says, and he gets this thoughtful look on his face.

"I've got it!" He he yells

"Cinna, keep it down, we're in public" I say in a loud whisper

"Oh right, sorry." he says in a lower voice. "Alright so my idea is that we could make an ad for beard colouring! How does that sound?"

"Oh Cinna that sounds wonderful!" I shriek and scribble down the idea in blue sparkly pen. The next thing I do is totally un-called for. I lean in and give him a kiss. Not just your regular old peck on the cheek, but a full on, girl on fire passionate kiss on the lips. I expected him to be flustered and pull away. Fortunately I only got the first part right. He's flustered at first but ends up kissing me back. I get up for air and to go closer to him. He does the same and we end up kissing in the middle of a coffee shop with our arms around each other. We seem to realize where we are at the same time and pull apart with beet red faces. We look around the shop to see all eyes on us. I pick up up my papers and laptop, and grab Cinna by the hand. We get out of there as fast as we can and walk to my place together.

"So, where were we?" He says when we get to my porch.

I smile and lean in. He does the same and we end up, once again, emerged in what I think is the best kiss I have ever had.

We pull apart and I walk inside. I never told him that my lipstick had gotten all over his lips. I wonder what looks he'll get on the way home. I laugh to myself and sit down to start the title page for this month's issue of 'Capitol Couture.'


	3. Great Game Eh?

Katniss' P.O.V

Peeta's taking me out to a baseball game later and I'm so excited. Baseball is absolutely my favourite sport. I've always wanted to play but I got put into the games. That ruined everything. Anyways, he's supposed to be here at 1 and it's 5 to 1 so I'm gonna get ready. I throw on a Coalminers jersey and jean shorts. Yup, that's the name of the district 12 baseball team; the Coalminers. Original, I know. I go downstairs to sit on the couch. I still can't get over how much nicer this house in Victor's Vilage is than the others in the district. We've rebuilt most of the houses in the district to look pretty much like the Victor's Village ones, but some of them still need work. I've been helping out a lot with the rebuilding and it's going really well. Peeta and Haymitch have been helping out as well. I glance at the clock and do a double take. Wait a minute, it can't be 1:10. Wow, I have really bad time management. Well, it's not my fault Peeta's late, he was never really the on time type. I'm about to call him when I hear a knock on the door. I'm expecting Peeta, but it's Effie.

"Oh Katniss!" She shrills when I open the door.

"Huh?" I say "what is it Effie"

"I have something to tell you" she says, timidly

"shoot" i say bluntly.

"Well, I was thinking about moving to district 12"

I try to talk but I'm dumbfounded.

"aghags" is all I say

"pardon me?" Effie asks

her oh-so-annoying Capitol accent brings me back to reality so I say "What? I thought you hated district 12!"

"oh, well you've really cleaned up around here" she says with a nervous laugh.

" is that it?" I say with a smirk.

" well, kind of. I want to move here for other reasons too."

"Care to list 'em?"

" well, the Capitol's not as nice as it was before and I missed you and Peeta."

"Are we the only people you miss?"

"well, no. I miss Haymitch too. Just don't tell anyone. I already told Peeta. Well, I must go. He said that he was heading over here to take you on a date"

I blush because I know that it's a date even though he never said it was in those words. She heads out the door and I just stand there, taking in what I just heard. Then comes another knock at the door and I turn around to open it. It's Peeta.

"Your late" I say, mocking Effie's accent.

"well sorry, Princess." he says, catching on and mocking Haymitch. We've known them for so long, we've gotten really good at mocking them.

Peeta's P.O.V

Pardon my French, but shit! I'm late for the ball game with Katniss. I throw on a Coalminers (original right) jersey and jeans and head out the door. Looks like Effie's just leaving. I walk over and knock on the door. She opens the door and automatically says "Your late" doing a perfect immitation of our former escort, Effie Trinket's, oh-so-annoying Capitol accent. I catch on and answer in an impression of our former drunk mentor, Haymitch Abernathy, (whom Effie misses and is moving to district 12 for) by saying "well sorry, Princess." Haymitch recently started calling Effie 'Princess' or 'Trinks'. I don't know if Katniss has noticed, but Abernathy and Trinket have been getting closer and closer. So have Cinna and Portia. Anyways, we head off to the game and talk. We get there and I lead her to our seats. Front row, centre.

"You have no idea how much these seats costed" I say "I got a discount and they were still about, oh, all of my money. She snickers and we sit.

"Oh my god! It's the wonderful Katniss Everdeen! She won a games, survived a Quell, and a war as well."

"What?" Katniss sputters and turns.

"As did I" says the fake fan.

"Johanna." Katniss says through gritted teeth. "Johanna Mason. What the HELL was that for?" She yells.

"Oh no reason" she says innocently.

"Wait." I say, realizing that Johanna's in district 12. "What are you doing here?"

"oh. am I not wanted?" She says sarcastically.

I give her a look and say "I mean, what are you doing in district 12? Your from 7."

"Well, I moved here with a guy"

"A guy?" Katniss questions.

"Yes a guy"

"name?" She says

"Jordan" says Johanna with a smile.

"great! Where are you gonna live?"

"Victor's Village, near you guys. And, don't get all questiony about it. You've got a guy. Peeta?"

I give her a nervous wave and stutter out "well, it's not like - we're not totally - it's complicated."

"Right." says Johanna, awkwardly. "Well, I gotta run. Still unpacking. See ya later!"

"looking forward to meeting Jordan!" Katniss calls after her with I wave. Johanna turns around, smiles (that's something new) and waves. we turn back around and wait for the game to start.

"Katniss? Katniss Everdeen? Peeta? Peeta Mellark?" We both expect it to be Finnick or someone. It's not. It's a shy, little 9 year old boy. "My parents told me about you. They love you and I can't believe your here, in person!"

Always being the charming one, I say "Yup, that's us!" sweetly.

"Come on guys! It's them!"

"Shit." I say under my breath. "Katniss, we gotta get out of here." I say and grab her hand. I drag her out through the hundreds of people and stop when we're a safe distance away from the stadium.

"Thank you Peeta." she says breathlessly. "That was really nice of you. I mean, without you, I would still be in there-" I cut her off with my lips. I had forgotten how good they felt on mine.

When we break apart I say "no problem. But one thing"

"shoot"

"great game eh?" She gives a breathy laugh and we walk home, hand in hand. We separate and go to our houses.

When I get inside, I close the door behind me, lean against the back of it, and think "wow. What a day"


End file.
